


Nightmares

by Leafkisser



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: (but not really), and I'm sorry, this is just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafkisser/pseuds/Leafkisser
Summary: I had the idea for this story and just couldn't stop thinking about it until I wrote it so I did that. at 3am. it is angst and i'm sorry. but also not sorry ¯\_(ツ)_/¯. but baby boy herald got me feeling a certain way you know? it's just a short little drabble that i hope some people enjoy. :D





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this story and just couldn't stop thinking about it until I wrote it so I did that. at 3am. it is angst and i'm sorry. but also not sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. but baby boy herald got me feeling a certain way you know? it's just a short little drabble that i hope some people enjoy. :D

You wake up with a scream of agony ripping out of your throat, sitting up so fast it almost causes whiplash. The nightmares had become relentless, unwilling to let you sleep longer than thirty minutes at the most, you were running on fumes at this point and you weren’t entirely sure how you were able to stay standing most days. Your mind has been on auto-pilot for sometime now, thankfully you just wandered around your apartment doing meaningless tasks before your body would give out and force you to try to sleep, but it always ended the same way. The terrors in your mind would torment with horrors until you woke up.

This day seemed different somehow, everything was still far away as if you were looking through a telescope at someone miles away from you. You watch them shower, lazily scrubbing their body clean before putting on fresh clothes and leaving the safety of their sanctuary. Squinting their eyes against the harsh Los Diablos sun they start walking, they seemed to be walking with a purpose, as if an invisible string was pulling them to their destination.

You watch as they are barely able to keep their eyes open, each time they stop to wait for a car to pass or someone gets in their way their eyes flutter closed, micro naps while standing before they realise they were doing something and continue on their path. You watch as someone in a rush bumps into their shoulder and they stumble, almost falling and have to take several seconds to regain their bearings before they are able to continue moving. 

They stop in front of a building, craning their necks up before taking a step forward. Their tired body pushes open the door and you fear their body will crumple with the effort but they manage to make it inside and release a sigh of relief. They walk up to a receptionist who seems happy to see them, her face lighting up in recognition before they share a quick conversation. 

You’re transfixed on this person now, you’re focused entirely on them. What are they doing here? Do they work here? Are they visiting someone? Conversation concluded they bid the receptionist a farewell with a small wave before continuing on their way down a hall and into an elevator, they lean against the wall as it climbs then walk out and into a small room. They walk the short distance across the room towards a fridge, pull it open then just stand there staring into it, swaying back and forth gently. 

A noise. 

A voice.

You can hear it faintly, speaking softly beside you on the edges of your conscience. You blink your eyes, confused when you feel tears roll down your cheeks. The voice speaks again. It’s trying to draw you towards it, pull you out of yourself with its soft spoken words and you let it. Your mind is so tired and even though you can’t actually hear what they are saying it wraps around you like a blanket straight out of the dryer. Comforting you making more tears fall down your cheeks. You blink again and find yourself staring into the fridge at the Ranger’s hall. Everything comes into focus all at once making you stumble back, releasing the refrigerator handle and the door closes softly on its own. 

“Are you alright?” the soft voice is Herald, concern lacing his words and you turn your face towards him. He slowly lifts his hands as if going to quickly would spook you into running away from him but you’re too tired to run and he cups your face, thumb wiping away the tears. You watch him with beyond tired eyes as he looks over your face, turning your head this way and that trying to find the cause of your pain. But you were the cause of your pain. 

“Are you alright?” he repeats, keeping his voice a whisper. You shake your head and he pulls you into an embrace, strong arms holding you tightly to his chest as you sag against him nearly slipping from his grasp but he adjusts his hold to keep you upright. “I’m tired…” you mumble against his neck and you’re too tired to stop the pathetic whimper that comes out of you. “When was the last time you slept?” he asks, pulling back slightly to look in your eyes that are glazed over as you look into his blue eyes. 

“I don’t… I don’t know…” your words are mumbled and half formed like your mouth is full of marbles and you’re not entirely sure he understood you but he nods before picking you up, cradling you against his chest as he carries you out of Ranger HQ. He doesn’t speak as he carries you, just holds you close and once he’s outside he takes flight, lifting you into the sky.

You close your eyes as he flies you over the city, you have no idea where he is taking you and at this point you didn’t really care, he could be taking you to your death and you’d be thankful to finally be able to sleep.

The next time you open your eyes you’re in a familiar place, his apartment looks the same from the last time you had been here. He sets you down on the bed, trying to be as gentle as possible, cradling your head and lowering it onto the pillow. You stare at him, eyes watching him as he undoes your shoelaces and pulls them off to place them on the ground neatly. 

You don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve him. The memory of what you did to him so many months ago swims to the forefront of your mind making your bottom lip tremble and tears prickle at the edge of your eyes. You hurt him so badly, he still had a limp only you noticed. “I’m sorry…” you mumble, swallowing around the lump in your throat as he turns to look at you, his eyes widening in shock then shifting to concern once he takes in your appearance.

Tears fall from your eyes into your hairline while you look at him and he sits beside you, the bed sagging slightly under his weight. He brushes your hair from your face, shushing you softly then leans down and places a kiss on your forehead. “Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t doing anything important anyway,” he jokes, playful smile on his handsome face. He thinks the reason you’re apologizing is because you pulled him out of work and not that you snapped his leg in half nine months ago. Too many secrets. Too many lies to keep track of.

Your sob catches you by surprise and makes you hiccup. Too many emotions you couldn’t contain right now, usually so controlled but at this moment your grip on reality was slipping and you couldn’t keep the masks up. It didn’t help that your shields were down, unable to hold them up any longer letting his thoughts and feelings worm pour into your mind. Thoughts of concern for you. Sadness at not knowing how to help you. The need to protect you which still makes you smirk at the absurdity. You should protect him, from you, the world, everything. Too pure. To precious. “I’m sorry, Daniel…” you repeat, his name makes him frown for a moment before he climbs into bed beside you, pulling you closer until your head is resting on his chest and he just holds you tightly. You trap him with your leg draping over his so he can’t escape, wrapping an arm around his side and hugging him tightly as if you’re trying to crawl into his skin. 

“Just sleep, you’ll feel better,” he whispers, rubbing small circles into your back and petting your hair. You feel your mind starting to shut off slowly, eyes closing, body relaxing and soon you slip into unconsciousness and for the first time in a very long time, you sleep. The brilliant light laying beside you chasing away the nightmares that have been plaguing you allowing you to finally rest.


End file.
